wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
How That Happened
CAT! Starts To Hate Playdom. Synopsis The day starts when CAT! sees the Penguin Treats Sale which makes him go crazy because its Credit Card only,which means he is not allowe to get it.Then a P.N.B.T.S.A. (Playdom Not Buy Treats Sale Alert). Playdom Did'nt get happy and called his 2 Great Helpers:El Tigre and Crazy Freak Which are supposed to get to CAT!.When Playdom Shortly Explains what happen, El Tigre sighs Saying "Great! Another Freak Didn't wanted to buy Treats Sale". Team Playdom gets to Spain and looks around for CAT!. They find his house quickly and they break in it.CAT! Senior gets irritated and starts saying to get out of here and what they are doing breaking into his house.El Tigre wants to speak to him but, he does'nt speak Spanish really good so he says to him "I ate my pants Yeasterday", which made CAT! Senior nearly go sick because of that, he gets angry and warns Team Playdom to get out of here before he will kill them with nuke.CAT! Senior shots Game Over Nukes which makes El Tigre go angry and he killed CAT! Senior with The Claw, then CAT! appears and sees what happened, Playdom comes in and says to join Playdom dut CAT! Said No! and Playdom said to get him, however CAT! Didn't Give upand slided under Playdom and his Troops where he escapes to Car Park and remembers that he is not allowed to drive a car.CAT! Did'nt give up and decided to drive claiming: What Could Happen. 25 Seconds Later The Town is in chaos because of CAT!'s Driving and, CAT! is Holding a Steering Wheel Cursing because of Crash.Later on Plane Flies Through and a Yellow Dog Comes out of it, he says to CAT! to go with him and escape from Playdom, however CAT! Did'tn trust him at all.After Doggie Crashalot said his story, CAT! got an idea to create an Anti-Playdom Group.Back in Spain, Playdom is asking wheres CAT! and El Tigre and Crazy Freak have to explain what happened.On the way to United States, Doggie's Plane have an Error and Crashes then Doggie explains his name Crashalot (Crash-a-lot) which CAT! says that they colud die until they see an Abandoned House where CAT! Says "Welcome in our new HQ" but Doggie said that they need to upgrade it. Moments Later, the HQ is done and CAT! says it looks good.Meanwhile, Playdom is on the way to United States and Crazy Freak is annoying Playdom by saying "How Far?".A Dino Pilot says that they are nearly on the destination and he asks what to do, which made Playdom really go freak out and started telling them to do their work propely.They landed which made Playdom happy and the Lionel El Lion appears and asks what took them so long, where Playdom explains him to work with these "Morons".Then another Alert started On Galapagos Island which, made Playdom go there and leave CAT! for a while.On Galapagos Island, A brave Turtle called Turtello Di Gallapagose disobeyed Playdom and escaped with Jet Pack. Unlucky, El Tigre shot him with Blunderbuss which made a hole in the Jet Pack and it stopped working. Turtello Crashed on a Rock and Behind it he found Swat Helmet, Armor, Bazooka and thousands of Grenades.Turtello popped out and made Playom to Retreat but, this was'nt over. Playdom dropped down Gigantic Game Over Nuke and destroyed the beautyful Gallapagos Island.Turtello is flying away and most of pets died. Category:Contents Category:CAT! Comic Category:CAT! Comic Episodes